


How Oswald Became The Penguin

by ZoeGreen506



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Nygmacobblepot
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGreen506/pseuds/ZoeGreen506
Summary: What if Oswald never became The Penguin until after he met The Riddler?
Relationships: Implied Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon/Harvey Bullock, Lee Thompkins/Barbara Kean, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan/Butch Gilzean
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was a completely normal man. He had a boyfriend named Jim Gordon, who was an officer of the Gotham City Police Department. Initially Oswald lived with his wonderful mother, but Jim asked him to move in and he accepted, of course he still visited his mother whenever possible. Oswald has a very good life, and he was not involved in anything bad. There was one time when he almost applied for a job for Fish Mooney as her umbrella boy, but Jim told him to not apply for the job, because it was dangerous work. Oswald listened to Jim, and didn’t apply. So Oswald got a job at a nice suit shop instead. 

Oswald had first met Jim when Jim first applied to the GCPD when Barbara, (Jim’s Ex), had left Jim a couple of weeks ago. Oswald was walking through the streets late at night, someone tried to mug him, thankfully Jim was at the right place, and right time. Jim saved Oswald. One thing led to another and they eventually started dating. His and Jim’s relationship was secret to keep Oswald safe, and so far no one has messed with him, until one fateful day that changed his life forever. 

—- 

Oswald was out for a walk along the streets of Gotham, late at night, and he felt someone grab him and yank him into an alleyway. Oswald gasped but before he could do anything, a bag was put over his head and he was knocked out. 

—-

When Oswald woke up he was tied to a chair. The bag was still over his head and he noticed there was tape over his mouth. Oswald moved around to find his hands and feet tied together by rope. Oswald made an annoyed sound and continued to struggle to get out of his bounds. He then took a deep breath, Jim taught him how to get out of these situations, and panicking would not help. 

Oswald then managed to loosen his hands, and was able to move them a bit more freely. Oswald then went to get the knife out of his jacket pocket, and found it was gone. He also checked his sock, that one was gone too. Oswald then reached into a hidden pocket in his pants, and pulled out a knife. Oswald smirked and then began to cut the rope quickly. Once his hands were free, he cut the ropes of his feet. He quickly stood up and ripped the bag off his head, and took the tape off his mouth. Oswald was smiling, rejoicing in his escape, but then his smile went away once he saw The Riddler a couple of feet away from him. Oswald’s face immediately paled. 

Yes, the Riddler had made the front newspapers, he was famous for his riddles, and only a couple of days ago he had captured Harvey Bullock and dangled him over a stairwell. Jim would constantly complain to Oswald about how the Riddler was a pain in the ass.  
Oswald gulped and continued to stare at the Riddler. 

—-

The Riddler watched as the man known as Jim’s boyfriend, (Oswald Cobblepot), struggled to get out of his bounds. Ed smirked, he had him where he wanted. Ed’s smirk grew as he watched Oswald check his jacket pockets, and sock. Yes, Ed had removed those knives. Ed’s smile disappeared as he watched Oswald pull a knife out of his pants. Was it in some sort of secret pocket? Huh. Smart. 

Ed then watched impressed, as Oswald cut the ropes and pulled the bag off his head, a victory smile on his lips. Ed’s breath was almost knocked out of him as Oswald stared at him. Wow, Ed wasn’t expecting Jim’s boyfriend to look this good. Oswald’s smile soon disappeared as Oswald stared at him in shock. Ed smirked and walked over to Oswald, and Oswald jumped and dropped his knife. Oswald quickly went to pick up the knife but Ed got to it first.

“You know who I am?” Ed asked as he twirled Oswald’s knife in his hand, and Oswald nodded. 

“You’re all over the news,” Oswald said calmly. 

“Or your boy toy told you who I am.”

Oswald stiffened at that but then said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ed studied Oswald’s face and was impressed to not see a sign of him lying. He was good at this. Ed smirked at Oswald once again. 

“I’m impressed, you’re smarter than you look,” Ed said, and Oswald furrowed his eyebrows at Ed. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Jim made you seem all innocent,” Ed said, and Oswald looked at The Riddler confused. 

“Wait he didn’t tell anybody... how do you know…” Oswald stopped once he realized he gave himself away. 

“Damnit,” Oswald muttered. 

“You were doing alright for a moment but I already know you are with Jim, he told me,” Ed said with a smug grin on his face. 

“What? He said he didn’t tell anybody... and you’re a criminal-”

“I wasn’t always, I used to be friends with him and I worked with him at the GCPD,” Ed said, and Oswald looked at him shocked. 

“Of course he probably never mentioned me, I was a nerd and a loser,” Ed mumbled and Oswald gave him a look of sympathy. 

“I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not pitying you,” Oswald said softly. 

Ed raised his eyebrows at Oswald. 

“I know what that feels like, to feel like you’re invisible,” Oswald said, having no idea why he was being vulnerable to a murder of all people. 

“To feel like no one will ever…”

“See you,” They both said, and looked at each other. 

Ed looked away, obviously he thought Jim’s boyfriend would be arrogant and stupid. Oswald wasn't though, he was confident and smart. 

“What do you want from me?” Oswald asked. 

“Jim, I want him to suffer.”

Oswald sighed, and asked The Riddler, “So you’re gonna kill me?” 

“Well that was the plan.”

“Why not use me as leverage? Get something from him in exchange for me?” Oswald asked, and Ed looked at him surprised. 

“But whatever you’re the mastermind,” Oswald said, and smirked when he saw The Riddler take in his offer. 

“Huh. I suppose that might be more beneficial to my plan,” Ed muttered, thinking it through. 

“See? I’m more than just pretty looks,” Oswald said, winking, causing Ed to flush a little. The hell was wrong with me? Ed thought.

“Fine! Let’s go on a road trip!” Ed said, grabbing Oswald’s arm as Ed dragged him outside of the safe house they were in. 

Ed then pushed him into the passenger seat of a truck he stole earlier today. Ed then got into the driver's seat, and slammed the car door closed. 

“If you try to escape I’ll just kill you,” Ed said, and looked at Oswald who looked strangely calm. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Ed asked confused, Why was Oswald so calm about this?? Ed thought. 

“Yup.”

“Okie dokie,” Ed said, and immediately winced when he realized what he said. 

Oswald laughed, and Ed just huffed in annoyance. 

“Are all criminals supposed to be cute?” Oswald asked, snickering. 

“Shut up before I tape your mouth closed again!” Ed exclaimed, his face flushing once again. No one had ever called him cute, in a teasing manner or not. 

Oswald just sat there silently as Ed started up the engine. 

Ed began to drive, and snuck a glance at Oswald who was looking out the window. 

“Jim talked about you a lot, well at least only in front of me, Lee, and Harvey.” 

“So he did tell people,” Oswald said as he watched the buildings go by through the window. 

“Only us, he didn’t trust anyone else.”

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What happened? Didn’t you say you were friends?” 

“We were. But he and Harvey still talked behind my back. I felt so hurt,” Ed said, hating how there was a twinge of pain in his chest. Why was he talking so much to Oswald? 

“What did they say about you?” Oswald asked softly. 

Ed sighed in annoyance, he was getting soft, and to Jim’s boyfriend out of all people. That still didn’t stop Ed from talking to Oswald. 

“That I was weird, creepy, and obsessed unnecessarily with riddles,” Ed said. 

“Well, I’ll definitely have a good talk with Jim about being nice to people.” 

“Well at least he talked good about you.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be… why the hell am I telling you my life story?” Ed asked, gritting his teeth.

Oswald looked at The Riddler, studying him, Jim made him seem ruthless, and heartless. But here was just a man that was never loved in his life. Poor guy, Oswald thought. 

“Because I won’t tell anybody,” Oswald said sincerely. 

“You won’t?” Ed asked, hating how hope laced his voice. Why was he being so pathetic? Why did all his walls drop down when he was talking to Oswald?

“No, I won’t. Why would I mock, or ridicule you?” Oswald asked, genuinely looking confused. 

“That’s what everyone else did,” Ed muttered bitterly. 

“Well, Riddler, I’m not like everyone else,” Oswald said. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Ed pulled up to the GCPD.

“We’re here,” Ed mumbled. 

Oswald looked at him, and said, “Well are you gonna put a gun to my head when you walk in to make it more threatening or-"

“I know how to be a criminal!” Ed shouted at him, and Oswald flinched. 

Ed sighed irritably and said, “Let’s go.”

Oswald got out of the car, and The Riddler grabbed him roughly by the arm, and put a gun to his head. 

“Better?” Ed asked Oswald, mocking him. 

“Yes, actually,” Oswald said, smirking. 

Ed rolled his eyes, and dragged him to the front of the GCPD.

This should be fun, Oswald thought as they entered into the GCPD.


	2. Chapter 2

The Riddler made a dramatic entrance into the GCPD, an entrance full of flair, and style. None of the officers noticed Ed though, they were too consumed with their own work. Ed scowled, and Oswald looked at him. 

“Well if it makes you feel better, I loved your entrance,” Oswald said with a cute grin that Ed was trying to ignore.

Ed then shot his gun in the air, which of course got everyone’s attention right away. Some officers froze, some jumped, while others sent a glare his way. 

Ed grinned at them all, pride swelling in his chest. This was his moment! 

“Helllllloooooooo GCPD! So lovely to see you all!” Ed exclaimed, making a dramatic gesture with the hand that had the gun in it. 

Oswald offered a wave to everyone, despite the circumstances. Oswald knew Jim would save him so it wasn’t a big deal, plus Oswald kinda liked the Riddler. 

“I have something of Jim’s!” Ed exclaimed as he put the gun back up to Oswald’s temple. 

“Hey guys,” Oswald said, casually. 

“Shut up!” Ed exclaimed, and Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me where Jim is!” Ed shouted, and someone pointed towards the Captain’s office. 

“Thanks!” Ed exclaimed, and let go of Oswald to shove him forward. 

Oswald went up the stairs towards the Captain’s office, Ed’s gun pointed at his back. 

“Geez, paranoid much?” Oswald scoffed as he approached the doors of the office.

“Yes I am….”

Ed stopped to observe the Captain’s office, something wasn’t right. The blinds were closed, and he swore he heard noises. 

“What is it?” Oswald asked, curious what was happening. 

“How...odd...the blinds are never closed,” Ed said, before pulling Oswald to his side again, and putting a gun to his head. 

Ed opened the door quickly, and neither men were expecting the sight that was before them. 

Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were making out, their shirts unbuttoned, and they were still at it even as they walked in. 

Ed’s brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening for a few seconds, and he released his grip on Oswald. 

Oswald’s eyes widened and his mouth was agape, his bottom lip began to tremble after a couple of seconds of watching them kiss. 

Ed watched Oswald very curious to how he would react to being cheated on. 

“JIM WHAT THE HELL!” Oswald yelled, fury bursting through him. 

Ed jumped, he wasn’t expecting Oswald to yell like that, it was very... fascinating to say the least. 

Jim and Harvey quickly pulled apart. There were a couple of glasses on the table meaning they were either tipsy or drunk, of course they didn’t see the pair walk in on them! 

Oswald felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when Jim looked at him. 

“Oswald?” Jim asked, and Oswald felt tears gather in his eyes. 

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Oswald cried, angry tears streaming down his face. 

“Oswald… I’m sorry…” Jim said, regret obvious in his expression. 

“Wait.. that’s Oswald… I thought you broke up with him,” Harvey told Jim. 

Oswald started to sob, feeling heartbroken. Jim, his boyfriend, cheated on him. 

“Oswald I’m sorry man, I told him to break up with you before we got together,” Harvey said. 

“How long!” Oswald exclaimed. 

“Just today... I obviously wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean to get drunk-"

“SAVE IT!” Oswald yelled at Jim, as tears fell down his face. 

Ed was still staring at all of them shocked, which turned into anger. How could Jim cheat on someone like Oswald with Harvey out of all people. It was unfair, and cruel. 

Ed growled, and before Oswald could say anything, Ed exploded.

“Were you even going to tell him, you cheating bastard!” Ed shouted, and Oswald looked at him surprised. 

The Riddler was standing up for him? Oswald didn’t expect that and didn’t know why he did it.

Harvey and Jim looked at Ed shocked, just noticing he was there. 

Ed rolled his eyes, what a bunch of imbeciles. 

“Ed?” Jim asked, slowly reaching for his gun. 

Ed scowled, Jim couldn’t even get his name right. 

“The Riddler-”

Ed was cut off by Oswald who said, “He is the least of your problems.” 

Ed could tell Oswald tried to sound tough, but he failed miserably. 

“Oswald I really am sorry,” Jim said, trying to reach him, but Oswald stepped away from him, to Ed’s side. 

Ed raised his eyebrows at Oswald, and was about to ask Oswald why he was standing next to him, but before he could Harvey interrupted him. 

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t arrest you Ed,” Harvey said, pointing his gun at Ed the same time Ed pointed his at Harvey. 

“It’s the Riddler! And to answer your question... I’ll shoot him,” Ed said, moving his gun to point it at Oswald. 

Oswald’s eyes widened, and he looked at Ed hurt. 

Ed’s hand began to shake, and he took a deep breath. 

Jim looked at Ed frantically, and pointed his gun at Ed. 

“Ed drop it!” Jim exclaimed, panic in his eyes. 

Oswald gasped as Ed’s gun safety clicked off, and he looked at the Riddler scared, for the first time since they met. 

Ed’s hand was still shaking, why the hell was he hesitating? Maybe it was because Oswald was pleading him not to do it with those ocean blue eyes, or maybe it was because Ed felt this strong connection between them. In the end, Ed just couldn’t bring himself to shoot Oswald though, and he lowered his gun. 

Oswald looked at him surprised, and relieved. When Oswald tried to mouth a thank you to him, Ed looked away from him, and wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

“Edward Nygma, you psychotic bastard, you’re under arrest,” Harvey said.

Before Ed could do or say anything, Oswald grabbed him by the arm and started running. 

“What-”

“Shut up and run!” Oswald exclaimed as they ran down the stairs, and out of the GCPD. 

They rushed towards Ed’s truck, and Oswald got in. Ed got in the driver seat, and started the engine quickly, the truck speeding off. Oswald laughed, holding onto the seat. Ed sneaked a glance at Oswald, he was smiling for now, Ed wanted to keep it like that. 

— 

“Uh why did you park in an alleyway?” Oswald asked. 

“Well the cops were probably chasing us plus I don’t know where you live,” Ed said it like it was obvious. 

“Ooh stalker much?” Oswald joked. 

Ed rolled his eyes, but still smiled, and said, “You wish.”

Oswald smiled back at him, and Ed cleared his throat. 

“No seriously, I want to take you back where you live, I’m not gonna kidnap you any longer.” 

Oswald’s smile disappeared. 

“I lived with Jim…” Oswald whispered and Ed took a deep breath. 

“I really am sorry, Jim is an asshole.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Oswald said, laughing bitterly. 

Silence stretched between the two before Oswald broke it. 

“I can’t stop by his place because he might be looking for me… could you drive me to the WestEnd?” 

“WestEnd?”

“Yes it’s my apartment complex, where I lived with my mother before Jim....”

Oswald didn’t finish his sentence, the heartbreak over Jim still fresh on his mind. 

Ed took a deep breath, before simply saying, "Okay, I’ll take you there.”

Oswald told Ed the exact address, then Ed pulled the car out of the alleyway, and started driving

Oswald looked over at Ed, and smiled at him. 

“Thank you Ed... I mean Riddler,” Oswald said, and blushed when Ed laughed. 

“You can call me Ed... I don’t mind,” Ed said, puzzled on why he was being so nice to Oswald. Maybe because they’ve both been mistreated. By Jim too. 

“I mean it thank you for sparing my life,” Oswald said, before looking out the window. 

Ed didn’t respond, but he did sneak a glance at Oswald before looking to the road again. 

—-

Ed parked in front of the apartment complex, and looked at Oswald. 

“Farewell,” Oswald said as he opened the car door. 

“Yeah…” Ed said, looking away from Oswald. Why did Ed have the feeling he was gonna miss Oswald? 

“If you ever need anything,” Oswald said, and offered Ed his business card. 

Ed looked at him curiously, why was he giving him his business card?

Oswald seemed to catch onto Ed’s confusion and he explained, “My number is on there, and if you ever need a suit..” 

“Oh thanks,” Ed said as he took the card from him, and examined it. 

In a fancy font in the middle of the card was written: Oswald Cobblepot, Van Dahl’s Suits. There was also an address at the bottom of the card. Ed turned the card over to see Oswald’s phone number which was hand written. 

Ed nodded at him, and Oswald offered Ed a sad smile before getting out of the truck and disappearing. 

—

“Oswald?” His mother asked, as Oswald walked through the door. 

“I’m here mother,” Oswald said, setting his house keys down on the counter. 

Gertrude Kapelput, his mother, was a saint and no one could tell Oswald otherwise. Oswald smiled at her as she walked over to him, and embraced him in a hug. When they parted, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and held his hands. 

“Where’s your wonderful boyfriend?” His mother asked Oswald, and all the pain he was trying to hide away came rushing back. 

Oswald couldn’t take it anymore, he tried to stay strong in front of Ed, but this was his mother, he began to shake, and then he started sobbing. 

“Oh my poor boy, what did that cop do to you?” Gertrude asked Oswald. 

“He cheated on me,” Oswald whimpered, and his mother held him close, and soothed him. 

“Oh I never trusted cops… he seemed so nice,” Gertrude said, as she walked Oswald over to the bed. 

Oswald sniffed as he sat down and he said, “He was… but I caught him cheating on me with his best friend.”

“Oh, my poor Oswald, you don’t deserve this,” Gertrude said, as she got into bed next to him, and held him.

His mother soothed him as he cried, and Oswald stayed in her arms for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jim felt awful, he felt like the shittiest person alive right now. Oswald was a good person, Jim’s first true love, and Jim had to ruin it like he always does.

—

It all started a week ago, when Harvey asked to go for drinks. Harvey got super drunk, but Jim was sober. Harvey confessed that he fell in love with Jim, and then he passed out. Harvey loved him? Jim knew deep down that he felt the same way, but he didn’t want to believe it because of Oswald.

—

Jim remembered the first time he met Oswald. He found Oswald in an alley getting mugged, and he saved Oswald. Oswald thanked him, and Jim told him he was just doing his job. Jim then gave Oswald his number so if he ever needed anything, Jim would be there. 

—

A couple of days later, Oswald called Jim, and asked him to go to lunch with him. Jim accepted, and the lunch was very lovely. They got to know each other, and Jim was falling head over heels for Oswald. Oswald was a very confident, and funny person. Not to mention his dashing good looks. Jim didn’t advance on Oswald because he just met him, so he took his time. 

—

Imagine Jim’s surprise when after a couple of months of hanging out as friends, Oswald abruptly asked Jim on a date. Oswald was blushing when he asked, but he said it confidently. Jim kissed Oswald, and agreed to a date. 

—

A month later, Jim asked Oswald to move in with him, and Oswald happily complied. 

—

One day, the conversation of publicity about their relationship came up. 

Oswald wanted to tell everyone about their relationship, but Jim told Oswald no. 

“No? Why not?” Oswald asked, offended. 

“I do want to tell people, but I do not need the psychopaths of Gotham going after people I love,” Jim told Oswald.

“You do make a point, I do love living,” Oswald said, and Jim laughed. 

“Let’s agree you only tell the people close to us and no one more,” Jim compromised. 

Oswald thought about it for a moment, before he smiled and said, “Agreed. I’ll tell my mother.”

“I’ll tell Harvey, Ed, and Lee.”

“Who’re Ed and Lee?”

“Some of my friends.”

“Alright,” Oswald said as he kissed Jim, before Jim had to leave for work. 

—

Jim had been dating Oswald for two years, and Jim couldn’t be happier. But then slowly over the last couple of weeks, Jim had noticed something changed. When Oswald kissed him, he didn’t feel a spark anymore. Also Harvey was on his mind a lot, and when Jim told Oswald that, Oswald told him it’s just because he’s Jim’s best friend. And, Jim believed him, because he wanted to. 

—

After he carried Harvey to his apartment, and made sure he was alright, he went home. He felt guilty when he came home to Oswald that night, because his heart was telling him to go back to Harvey. 

Oswald was dressed in Jim’s clothes, and was drinking wine when Jim walked through the door. 

“Hey Jim, how was work?” Oswald asked, walking over to Jim, and taking off his coat for him. 

“You know the usual,” Jim said as the guilt ate away at him. 

Oswald smiled at him, pulled him close, and pressed a sweet kiss to Jim’s lips. 

Jim kissed back, trying to ignore his heart, and just stay here with Oswald. 

—

A few days after Harvey’s confession, Harvey wanted to talk to him, apparently Jim’s been avoiding Harvey like the plague, and Harvey wanted to know why.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jim said, but he knew that Harvey could see right through him.

“C’mon Jim I can tell when you’re lying.” 

“Harv, you kinda uh told me you loved me,” Jim told Harvey, and Harvey looked at him surprised for a second. 

“Well of course Jim, you’re my best friend.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh,” Harvey said, embarrassed.

“Is it true?” Jim asked, wanting to know if Harvey truly felt the same way that he did. 

“It is. I love you Jim. I know it’s messed up, you’re already with Oswald. We can just pretend nothing happened-”

“I love you too,” Jim said, looking at Harvey.

“What?” Harvey asked, looking at him shocked. 

“I said I love you too, I feel so awful, I want to be with you, but I don’t want to hurt Oswald.”

“I know, but you have to tell him,” Harvey said as he placed a comforting hand on Jim’s shoulder. 

Jim knew Harvey was right. How the hell was Jim gonna tell Oswald though?

—

When Jim went home he was gonna tell Oswald right away, but he was making it so hard. 

“Jim I love you more than anything you know that?” Oswald asked Jim that night as he snuggled close to him.

“I know.”

“Good.....goodnight.” 

“Night…”

Jim tossed and turned that night. He refused to hurt Oswald, he wouldn’t. He would never. But fate has other plans, or maybe it’s not fate, it’s just Jim’s bad luck. 

—

Jim didn’t sleep at all that night. When he arrived at the GCPD, he was absolutely miserable.

He knew Harvey could tell, because Harvey approached him cautiously. 

“Jim… how’d he take it?” Harvey asked in a concerned tone. 

“I need a drink,” Jim said, heading to the Captain’s office.

“Alrighty,” Harvey said as he followed Jim. 

Harvey closed the blinds, so they wouldn’t be disturbed, he could tell that Jim was in a bad mood. Harvey got out some whiskey that he had in his office, and two shot glasses. He poured the whiskey and gave one to Jim. Jim drank the shot quickly, and then looked anywhere but Harvey. 

“So talk to me, what happened?” Harvey asked Jim who just shook his head, and gave his glass to Harvey to refill.

Harvey gave him a look, but refilled Jim’s glass anyway. 

“I… don’t wanna talk about it,” Jim said ashamed, he didn’t tell Oswald anything. 

“Alright, but I’m here for you, always you know that?” Harvey asked Jim and he nodded.

Harvey then drank some of his whiskey. 

Jim didn’t know exactly what happened next, it’s a blur, he knew they took a ton of shots. Then he remembered that he grabbed Harvey by the tie, and started kissing him. Kissing turned into making out, and some time between then their shirts got unbuttoned. And then, Jim swore he heard a gunshot but he was so consumed with Harvey, he paid it no mind. Also when the door opened he didn’t pay attention. Only when he heard Oswald yelling at him, snapped him out of his daze. And there Oswald was, screaming, and crying at Jim, and it was all Jim’s fault. 

Jim had caused Oswald pain, and he hated himself for it. 

— 

After Oswald ran out of the office with Ed, they tried to track them down, but no luck. 

Jim went home to his apartment, Oswald nowhere in sight. Of course he wouldn’t be at Jim’s apartment.  
Jim went to bed that night, feeling like an asshole, and like Ed said, a bastard. 

—

The next day, he found Harvey in the his office, and he sat down on a chair in front of his desk. 

“Harv I’m a horrible person.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I should have told him, it was so hard I just didn’t want to hurt him.”

“We shouldn’t have drank.”

“It was my fault I made us do it.”

“Jim. There’s nothing you can do now. I would just give him space for now, but eventually try to find him and apologize.”

Jim nodded, and put his head in his hands.

“Did you know Fish Mooney is back in town?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading! Also to everyone leaving kudos and commenting! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald went back to work at his job at the suit shop a couple of days later, (his mother coaxed him to get out of the apartment because it wasn’t healthy to sleep and cry all day). Oswald thought going to work made it worse. The customers were so demanding, and it didn’t help his mood at all, if anything it made him more stressed. He still managed to be polite, but his patience was running thin. 

“This suit was not to my liking,” A man said, placing it on the counter. 

“Alright do you have the receipt?” Oswald asked, glancing a look at the clock, he wanted the day to be over.

“Yes-”

“I really am in a hurry, and I don’t want this anymore,” A different man said, pushing the man that Oswald was previously talking to aside, and Oswald sighed.

“Sir, please wait your turn,” Oswald said. 

The two men began to argue, and Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel the migraine coming.

A crowd began to form around the front of the counter, and lots of people just started talking to him all at once. Oswald held his head in his hands, and ignored the customers. His head was throbbing.

“Sir!”

“Sir! I have the receipt right here!”

“I need a changing room!”

“Is the sale still happening?!”

All these voices made Oswald feel pressured, and he felt himself about to reach his breaking point. 

“Sir could you-”

“OUT EVERYBODY OUT!” Oswald screamed, and looked up to see everyone flinch. 

“But sir-”

“OUT!” Oswald yelled as he pointed towards the door, tears streaming down his face. 

All of the people rushed out, and Oswald started to sob. Why did heartbreak have to hurt so much?

—

Ed didn’t know why he walked to the address on Oswald’s business card. He just felt like seeing Oswald. Oswald made his day better, and Ed just couldn’t stay away, as weird as that sounds. He saw the sign, Van Dahl’s Suits, and people rushing out of the shop. Ed raised an eyebrow, what could possibly make them want to leave so quickly? Ed walked in, saw Oswald behind the counter, sobbing, and Ed’s heart dropped. 

“Oswald?” Ed asked, cautiously.

“What do you want!” Oswald cried out, and looked up at Ed, he seemed to be shocked to see Ed standing there. 

Ed looked at him surprised, and Oswald sighed. 

“Oh Ed I’m sorry-”

“This is probably a bad time, I should leave,” Ed said, cursing himself for sounding so awkward as he stepped towards the door. 

“Wait! Please! I don’t wanna be alone…” Oswald pleaded. 

Ed froze, and turned back around to face Oswald. 

Oswald walked around the counter to where Ed was standing. Oswald held his arm nervously, biting his lip, wet tears still fresh on his face. 

Ed got out a emerald colored handkerchief with his initials on it, out of his suit breast pocket, and offered it to Oswald. 

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Take it.”

“Thank you,” Oswald said, his fingers gingerly brushing against Ed’s to grab the handkerchief, and Ed felt a spark when their fingers touched. 

Ed cleared his throat, and looked away. 

Oswald dried his tears, and then asked Ed, “Do you want it back?”

“Keep it,” Ed said, and Oswald smiled at him. 

The moment was ruined by someone shouting from the back of the room. 

“Oswald!” 

Oswald flinched, and Ed looked to the back of the store in a curious way. 

“Who said that?” Ed asked. 

“My manager, Joe, he’s the worst-" 

“Hey Oswald! What’s the big deal! I heard you got rid of a bunch of customers!” Joe shouted, walking into the room, towards Oswald. 

“I got a call from a customer complaining that you kicked him and a bunch of other people out,” Joe said angrily, standing so close to Oswald that when he talked, he spit in Oswald’s face. 

Oswald grimaced, and wiped the spit off his face. 

“I um-”

“I swear you need to get your emotions in check,” Joe said. 

“Sorry-"

“Who’s this?” Joe asked, motioning to Ed. 

“Oh Um-”

“Is he your new boyfriend? I heard you broke up with that policeman,” Joe said, and Oswald winced. 

“That’s right, Officer James Gordon, can’t protect you anymore,” Joe said, jabbing a finger into Oswald’s chest. 

Oswald felt tears gather in his eyes, and when Joe noticed, he scoffed at Oswald.

Ed watched the exchange between the two, absolutely outraged, how dare Joe treat Oswald like this. Ed’s fingers wandered over to the waistband of his pants where his gun was. 

“Pathetic! You know what you’re fired!” Joe exclaimed, smirking evilly, as Oswald looked at him panicked. 

“Wait! No sir please this is the last thing I have left of my father-”

“Get out of here you faggot, and take your boy toy with you,” Joe sneered at Oswald. 

Oswald gasped in shock, hurt taking over his features. 

That was the last straw for Ed. 

“You both deaf?! I asked both of you faggots to get out of my store-”

BANG!

In one swift motion, Ed had pulled out his gun, and shot Joe. 

Joe’s body fell to the floor, and Oswald stared at Ed in disbelief. 

“He was an homophobic asshole,” Ed said, and to his surprise Oswald rushed over to Ed and hugged him. 

“Uhh....”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Oswald sobbed in relief, clutching onto Ed tightly. 

Ed just stood there frozen, and when Oswald realized Ed wasn’t reciprocating the hug, he pulled away. 

“Sorry, silly me, I get so emotional sometimes,” Oswald said sniffling. 

“It’s alright,” Ed said, feeling flustered for some reason. 

They stood there for a second looking at Joe’s lifeless form. 

“Um you know I murdered him right?” Ed asked Oswald. 

“Yup,” Oswald said nonchalantly.

“And... you don’t think I’m insane?” Ed asked, and now he was the one in disbelief. 

“Not really, like you said, he’s a homophobic asshole, well was,” Oswald said chuckling, and Ed looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

“What?”

“Any normal person would think murder is an insane act. Literally everyone thinks I’m insane. Well except for Lee… sometimes,” Ed explained, not understanding why Oswald wasn’t freaking out, but then Oswald wasn’t like most people. 

“Well Ed, I think you’re completely sane,” Oswald said, smiling, until his expression contorted to one of pain. 

Oswald let out a hiss of pain, and gripped his head. Ed immediately rushed over to his side.

“I… don’t feel so good.. I’m so tired,” Oswald said, wobbling on his feet, and leaning onto Ed’s side for support. 

Oswald’s eyes were droopy, and he seemed to be struggling to stand. 

Ed surveyed the room quickly, and his eyes landed on the room the manager walked out of. Ed then walked over there, and opened the door. It looked like a lounging area, it had a mini kitchen, a vending machine, and also had a couch. Ed set Oswald gently on the couch, and then left to go clean up the mess in the other room, but it was fairly easy since Ed had disposed of bodies before.

—

After Ed disposed of the body, he made sure to close up the shop, before returning to Oswald. When Ed walked back into the room, Oswald was passed out. Ed checked Oswald’s pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt one. Ed contemplated if he should let Lee see if Oswald is okay, but it seemed that Oswald was just in a deep sleep for now. Ed then pulled up a chair to sit on by the couch. As Ed watched Oswald’s chest rise and fall he was left with his own thoughts. 

—-

When Ed became the Riddler he had been searching for a place to hide. He couldn’t go back to his apartment, so why not try the narrows? He ran into a place called Cherry’s and apparently Lee was there. Barbara assumed that Lee was Jim’s girlfriend and captured her. Ever since that Lee was a bit traumatized, she kept her job for a while, but then she got overwhelmed after a while. She went to hide at Cherry’s, she got a new look, and a new goal. To help the people of the narrows. She was known as the Doc, and Ed spotted her out of the crowd. Funny thing was on the way to Cherry’s, Ed ran into Butch Gilzean, but his memory was gone, and he went by ‘Grundy.’ Ed decided to have Grundy fight for him so Ed could earn some money. At first Lee was not too happy to see Ed, (because of Kristen), but then they became friends again. Lee then got Ed a spare bedroom at Cherry’s. After a couple of days living there, he began to scheme on how to get back at Jim Gordon when he remembered Jim told him about Oswald.....

—

“I have something to tell you guys,” Jim said, one day when they were all hanging out in the forensic lab. 

“What?” Lee asked, smiling at him, as she leaned comfortably onto one of the desks. 

“I’m dating someone,” Jim said sheepishly.

Harvey smacked Jim on the back.

“Atta boy, about time you moved on from crazy girl,” Harvey said, and Lee stiffened. 

Ed put a comforting hand on Lee’s shoulder. He was worried about her, she didn’t seem the same after Barbara kidnapped her and Jim. 

“I’m fine,” Lee said, and nodded at Jim to continue. 

“His name is Oswald Cobblepot..”

Lee squealed, and Ed laughed. 

“Ooh details please,” Harvey said.

“Is he cute?” Lee asked, and Jim blushed.

“Yes.”

“Is he smart?” Ed asked.

“Smarter than me,” Jim admitted, and everyone laughed. 

“Is he good in bed-”

“That’s enough!” Jim exclaimed, his face turning red. 

“Ooooh I bet he tops doesn’t he?” Harvey snickered. 

Jim’s silence was the answer. 

“Damn, really? I’d like to meet him someday,” Harvey said. 

—-

Ed then made it his mission to find Oswald, and make Jim pay for what he has done. That definitely did not turn out as Ed had expected. 

— 

Ed was brought back to the present as Oswald shifted on the couch. Ed then stood up and went to get Oswald a bottle of water, and some painkillers. Ed walked back over towards him to see that he sat up and was holding his head. Ed cleared his throat, and Oswald looked up at him. 

“I got you some water, and painkillers for your head,” Ed said, and Oswald took the said items for him.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Ed said a bit more stern then he intended. 

Oswald nodded, and looked away from Ed. 

“Sorry, I’m not really used to people being nice to me, I have Lee but that’s it,” Ed said, and Oswald looked back at him. 

“Lee?” Oswald asked curiously. 

“Yeah.”

“Like Lee Thompkins?”

“You know her?” Ed asked, surprised that Oswald knew her. 

“We went out for drinks once,” Oswald mentioned. 

“Huh.”

“Yeah…”

“So do you know what’s wrong with your head?” Ed asked, and Oswald sighed. 

“Feels like a migraine.”

“Maybe you passed out from dehydration, have you been drinking water recently?” Ed asked. 

“Not a lot,” Oswald said, looking away from him again. 

“Eating?”

“...”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Well you haven’t been through a breakup so you wouldn’t understand,” Oswald snapped at Ed. 

Ouch, Ed thought. His mind immediately wandered to Kristen, and how he was the cause of her death. Ed winced, and tried to think of something else. 

“I’m sorry I just assumed-”

“It’s... fine.”

A uncomfortable silence stretched between them, before Oswald spoke up. 

“Has anyone walked in?” 

“No, I closed the shop,” Ed said.

Oswald got up, and walked over towards him. 

“Would you like a suit?” Oswald asked, and Ed looked at him surprised. 

“What?” Ed asked dumbly. 

“A suit, I have the perfect one to match your style,” Oswald said with a smile. 

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s the least I could do,” Oswald said, and motioned Ed to follow him. 

Ed complied, and followed Oswald out of the room. 

—-

Oswald noticed that Ed wore the color green, so he picked out the perfect, and elegant green suit for Ed to wear. Oswald also picked out a black bowler hat, it was originally his, but he brought it to the store to sell it, and Oswald thought Ed would look good with the bowler hat on. 

While Ed was changing, Oswald was anxiously drumming his fingers against the counter. Why did he feel anxious?

“How do I look?” 

Oswald snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Ed’s voice, and when he looked up, he had to force his jaw not to drop to the ground. 

Ed looked absolutely phenomenal in the suit, and Oswald didn’t know what to say for a moment. 

“You look fantastic,” Oswald said, his face feeling warm, and he hoped he wasn’t blushing, that would be embarrassing. 

Ed smiled at him, and Oswald forgot his previous worries. 

“I can see it now, the crowd, me presenting myself to Gotham’s elite again, the stage lights on me,” Ed said, doing a dramatic pose. 

Oswald laughed, and said, “Everyone will know and fear the Riddler.”

“Except for you,” Ed pointed out, and Oswald shrugged. 

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re so cute around me,” Oswald said, and Ed rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Oswald exclaimed. 

“I forgot you can be scary,” Ed said in an amused tone. 

“Just a reminder.”

Ed got a call on his phone, motioned Oswald to give him a minute, and went to the other room to answer it. 

Why did Oswald feel so connected to Ed after knowing him for barely a couple of days?

Ed walked back into the room after a couple of seconds. 

“That was fast,” Oswald said, and Ed nodded.

“It was Lee. She’s just giving me a quick reminder of fight night for Grundy.”

“What?” Oswald asked, confused. 

“It’s a Narrows tradition. Place called Cherry’s. Come by sometime,” Ed said, winking playfully at Oswald. 

“I’ll just have to take you up on that offer,” Oswald said, smiling at him. 

“Oh! Before I go, how much for the suit-”

“It’s on me,” Oswald said, and Ed looked at him flabbergasted. 

“I have plenty of money from Grundy’s fights-”

“I said it’s on me,” Oswald said stubbornly, and Ed held up his hands in surrender.

“Fine you win… for now,” Ed said, and he tipped his hat at Oswald before leaving. 

Oswald watched him go, and figured he should head home as well, his mother would be worried. As he was about to leave he noticed a flash of green on the counter. He walked over and saw a 50 dollar bill on the counter. 

“That sneaky little bastard,” Oswald said grinning. Well at least he had an excuse to visit Ed, to give him back his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! 
> 
> It really makes my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Oswald was aimlessly walking through the Narrows, not the best decision he’s made, but he didn’t know where Cherry’s was. After wandering around for a while he spotted a bright neon sign that said Cherry’s on it. Oswald pulled his coat closer around him, and went inside. When he walked in, he saw a crowd of people cheering for something that was happening in the center of the room which contained a fighting ring. When Oswald got to the middle of the crowd, he could finally see that it was Ed performing in the ring. A smile tugged on Oswald’s lips as he watched Ed. 

“Ladddddddies and Grundy fans, are you ready?!” Ed asked, and the crowd cheered back. 

To say Ed looked good was an understatement, he was dressed in a green sparkly suit, and he had on the bowler hat that Oswald gave him. He looked absolutely perfect, and Oswald cursed himself for thinking about his new friend like that. 

“Oswald?”

Oswald turned around to see Lee, and Oswald looked at her shocked for a moment, before walking towards her. 

“Lee, It’s been a while,” Oswald said, as he noticed Lee got a completely different look.

“Nice new look, it suits you,” Oswald commented, and she smiled at him. 

“Thank you, you look nice as usual,” Lee said. 

“Oh stop it, you’ll make me blush,” Oswald said, smiling at Lee. 

“How’s Jim?” Lee asked, and Oswald’s smile fell.

“He cheated on me,” Oswald said, and Lee’s smile turned into a scowl.

“Wow, what an jackass, I mean seriously, have you seen yourself? You’re so beautiful, how could he turn that down?” Lee asked, and Oswald felt himself blushing. 

“Shush, I’m not that attractive.”

“You really are, I mean every time I’ve seen you, you look amazing. And your looks aren’t the only thing beautiful, your personality is too,” Lee said, and Oswald felt happy tears gather in his eyes. 

“Aww Lee.”

“Screw him right?” Lee said, and Oswald nodded. 

“Screw him, can I get a drink?” Oswald asked, and Lee nodded enthusiastically. 

“Absolutely, c’mon,” Lee said as they both started walking to the bar. 

“So… what brings you here, it’s lovely to see you but I don’t think you knew I was here,” Lee said, chuckling as she remembered Oswald’s surprised expression. 

“Ed invited me,” Oswald said casually, as him and Lee sat down at the bar. 

“Oh he did?” Lee asked in a teasing tone. 

“It’s nothing like that,” Oswald mumbled, as drinks were placed in front of him and Lee. 

“Hmm okay,” Lee said with a teasing glint in her eye.

“Oswald.”

Oswald turned around to see Ed standing there, smiling at him, and Oswald hated that he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Ed.”

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Ed said, walking to stand beside Oswald.

“Well you invited me.”

“True,” Ed said, sending another dazzling smile Oswald’s way. 

“Well, here I am, and I must say, you look fantastic,” Oswald told Ed who waved him off.

“Oh stop it, but I do look great don’t I?” Ed asked grinning.

“Yes I was right about the hat, it suits you,” Oswald said, and Ed nodded.

“How’d you two meet?” Lee curiously asked, looking between the two of them. 

“This guy kidnapped me,” Oswald said, and Ed chuckled.

“Ed! That’s not how you make friends!” Lee exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. 

“I needed to use him against the GCPD, and well that turned out to be unexpected,” Ed explained. 

“I wasn't expecting to find Jim and Harvey kissing,” Oswald said, his smile fading away. 

“Jim and Harvey?!” Lee exclaimed, shocked. 

“Yup,” Oswald said, taking a sip of his whiskey. 

“Wow, I’m unimpressed,” Lee said. 

“Yeah me too,” Oswald said bitterly, and Lee placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Oswald, he’s an asshole.”

Oswald sighed, and saw Ed giving him a concerned look. 

“I’m fine Ed,” Oswald said, and Ed raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Well screw Jim, alright, let’s not give him the time of day,” Lee said, holding up her glass.

“To being single,” Lee said, and clinked her glass against Oswald’s, before both of them took a swig of their drink. 

“Where’s my drink?” Ed asked, sitting down on a barstool next to Oswald. 

“What am I your waitress? Get your own,” Lee said, and Ed looked at her surprised. 

“Damn, okay,” Ed said, and Oswald laughed. 

“Oh Ed, I’m just messing with you, you heard the man, get him a drink,” Lee told the bartender who nodded. 

“Grasshopper, please,” Ed told the bartender who began to prep his drink.

“Ooh a grasshopper, good choice, I like a man who can choose a good drink,” Oswald said playfully, and Ed smirked.

“Good.”

Lee looked between the two with an amused expression. 

“And you said you didn’t come for-”

“Shush Lee,” Oswald interrupted her, and Lee just smirked at him.

Before Oswald could say anything more, he saw a huge man appear beside Ed, and he almost jumped out of his seat.

“Oh my god, he scared the crap out of me,” Oswald said, and Ed looked at him amused. 

“Oh that’s just Grundy.”

“Is this pretty man Ed was talking about earlier?” Grundy asked, and Ed’s eyes widened.

“What? No..” Ed said, and Lee giggled. 

“Couldn’t be me, I’m not pretty,” Oswald said bashfully.

“Bullshit! I wish I could look as good as you!” Lee exclaimed. 

“Lee, what did I say earlier about not making me blush?” Oswald asked playfully, and Ed chuckled.

“Lee’s right, you’re pretty,” Grundy said, and Oswald smiled. 

“They’re right you look great,” Ed said smiling at him, and Oswald looked at him surprised.

“Really?” Oswald asked. 

“Yes,” Ed said, winking at him, causing Oswald’s face to heat up.

“Oh, well, thank you,” Oswald said, flustered.

Ed’s drink was placed in front of him, and he took a sip. Oswald realized he was staring, so he looked back at Lee.

“So you’re living in the Narrows?” Oswald asked her.

“Yes… I guess I was a bit traumatized with that whole thing of being kidnapped by Barbara… I quit my job at the GCPD, and moved down here where the people need me.” 

“Wow, seems like you’ve been through a lot since Jim asked me to have coffee with you,” Oswald observed. 

“Yeah, he thought it would help if I talked to you, don’t get me wrong it did help, you convinced me not to leave Gotham, but I just thought my days of the GCPD were over.” 

“Good. You seem to be doing better here,” Oswald said, and Lee nodded.

“She’s known as the Doc here,” Ed mentioned, and Lee rolled her eyes.

“Ooh fancy,” Oswald said, and Lee scoffed.

“Such an original name too,” Lee said sarcastically, and Ed chuckled.

“Better than the Riddler,” Oswald said. 

“Hey!” Ed exclaimed as he set down his drink. 

Oswald and Lee laughed at Ed’s hurt expression.

“It’s a cool name,” Ed said defensively, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself,” Lee said, and Ed pouted.

“Aww you made him sad,” Oswald said, and laughed when Ed sent a playful glare his way.

“My bad, do you need a hug?” Lee said, and Ed shrugged her off.

“Oh no he’s angry now,” Lee teased as Ed huffed, and looked away from them.

“Grundy give friend Ed a hug.”

“Wait no!”

Oswald and Lee watched as Grundy enveloped Ed in a bone crushing hug, and Oswald laughed as Ed tried to wriggle out of Grundy's grip.

“Can’t… breathe.” 

Grundy let go of Ed, and Ed heaved out a sigh of relief. 

“The cutest villain in Gotham,” Oswald said to Lee who nodded.

“You think I’m cute?” Ed asked, grinning at Oswald who just rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t hear a no,” Ed said, his eyes twinkling.

Oswald just picked up his drink, and took a swig.

“You should make this a regular visit, it’s nice to talk to someone refreshing,” Lee said, and Ed looked at her offended.

“Excuse me?!”

Oswald chuckled, and patted Ed on the cheek.

“She just wants some new company that’s all,” Oswald said, and Ed pouted.

“You made him sad again,” Oswald said. 

“Does friend Ed need another hug?” 

“No!!” 

Oswald laughed as Ed swatted at Grundy’s arms, and while he was distracted, Oswald sneakily put the fifty dollar bill that Ed gave him back into Ed’s jacket pocket.

—

From then on, Oswald visited Cherry’s daily. He stopped by, and if Ed was busy with Grundy then he would talk to Lee. It was becoming a regular thing, and Oswald wasn’t complaining. Lee was a really nice friend, and Grundy seemed nice enough. Oswald’s favorite part of visiting them was seeing Ed, but he wouldn’t admit it. He showed up on a Wednesday afternoon, and talked to Lee for a bit, before she said she had to go talk with Cherry. Oswald was just relaxing, and sipping on his grasshopper he ordered a couple of minutes ago; when someone’s voice took him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh there he is~” Ed said, and Oswald’s face brightened once he saw Ed.

“Here I am,” Oswald giggled as Ed walked up to him.

“Where’s Lee?”

“She said she had to go talk with Cherry.” 

“Hm,” Ed pondered as he took a seat near Oswald, having a far off look on his face.

“Okay I’ll bite, what’s going on in that clever brain of yours?” Oswald asked, leaning forward. 

“Oh nothing, just thinking.”

“Uh huh,” Oswald said, smiling at him.

“What?”

“Edward Nygma, you're a mystery,” Oswald said, looking at him intrigued. 

“Damn right I am, it’ll take someone intelligent to figure me out,” Ed said, leaning towards Oswald.

“Oh really? Do you know someone that smart?” Oswald asked, unconsciously batting his eyelashes at Ed. 

“Yeah,” Ed said, looking at Oswald intently. 

Oswald smiled at that, and leaned back, and picked up his drink.

“I see you’re drinking a grasshopper.”

“It’s really good.” 

Ed chuckled, and leaned back as well. 

“Guys,” Lee said urgently, walking towards them.

“Hey Lee, what’s up?” Oswald asked, as Lee sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Cherry is being annoying,” Lee said, sitting in the seat between Oswald and Ed. 

“What’s new?” Ed asked, and Lee rolled her eyes. 

“What’d she do?” Oswald asked. 

“She noticed that you come here a lot, and she’s demanding me to tell you to leave since you’re not a part of the Narrows.”

“I’m not a part of the Narrows, and she hasn't told me to leave,” Ed said confused.

“True, but you contributed to the place, so she sees you as one of her own.”

“Oh,” Oswald said.

“Unbelievable, we're not kicking him out,” Ed said sternly.

“I know, that’s why I’m upset, plus she always bosses me around-"

“Careful Lee,” Cherry warned, walking up to the trio.

Lee crossed her arms, but didn’t say anything.

“What could I do to contribute?” Oswald asked Cherry. 

“Glad you asked, sugar,” Cherry said. 

“We’re in need of a dancer,” Cherry said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows.

“Oooh,” Lee said eagerly, her attention piqued. 

“What kind of dancing?” Oswald asked. 

“Something entertaining,” Cherry said, and picked up Oswald’s drink, and drank from it.

“If you are up to it, and get the job, I’ll pay you, and let you stay here,” Cherry said.

“Alright,” Oswald said.

“There’s another man that’s gonna try out for dancing so you’ll have to compete against him. Tryouts are this Friday, 1:00 pm sharp,” Cherry said, cradling the grasshopper in her hand, and sauntering away.

“She took my drink,” Oswald said sadly, and Ed chuckled. 

“Can you dance?” Lee asked, and Oswald nodded.

“Yes I used to dance a lot, anywhere I could get money,” Oswald said blushing, and Lee squealed.

“Ooh you must be good~” Lee said, and Oswald shrugged. 

“I dunno,” Oswald said uncertainly. 

“Oh c'mon Oswald!” Lee exclaimed.

“Fine…”

“Yes!!” Lee exclaimed excitingly. 

“Let me buy you another drink,” Ed said, pulling the fifty dollar bill out of his pocket with a knowing smirk. 

“I almost didn’t notice this,” Ed said, and Oswald smiled. 

“Well I’m pretty sneaky,” Oswald said, and Ed smirked. 

“Yes you are~”

“Oh my god, get a room,” Lee said, and rolled her eyes.

Ed just laughed, and then bought Oswald another drink. 

—-

Oswald arrived at Cherry’s at 12:45 pm on Friday, feeling nervous. 

“Oswald!” Lee exclaimed as she saw her friend enter. 

“I had no idea what to wear, I just assumed something I can dance in,” Oswald said, motioning to a casual gray button up and black slacks that he was wearing.

“You look fine! How’re you feeling?” Lee asked, and Oswald bit his lip.

“Nervous.”

“Aw, you’re gonna do amazing, plus I doubt the guy you’re going up against is gonna be any good.”

“Why don’t you look dashing~” Ed said as he strolled towards Oswald.

“Why thank you, you’re not so bad yourself,” Oswald said giggling as Ed took his hand, and placed a kiss to it.

“You guys are so cute, but we need to go sign Oswald in,” Lee said motioning for the two to follow her. 

They walked into a room which had a crowd of people surrounding a handsome buff guy who was dressed in elegant dance clothes. 

“Haha this was a bad idea,” Oswald said, turning around.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Lee said, turning Oswald back around.

“You can beat that guy, he doesn’t look like a good or attractive dancer,” Ed said, and Oswald scoffed.

“And I do?” Oswald asked sarcastically.

“Well… yes,” Ed said, and Oswald looked at Ed shocked, and was about to say something when Cherry prevented him from doing so.

“Ahhhh Oswald! There you are!” Cherry exclaimed walking over towards them, and Oswald noticed that everyone turned to look at them. 

“Follow me to the sign up sheet,” Cherry said, and Oswald followed her to where the sign up sheet was. 

Oswald then grabbed a pen; signed his name in, and tensed when he felt someone behind him. 

“Cherry, who’s this?”

“It’s Oswald, he’s competing against you Devin,” Cherry said, and Oswald turned around to be met with Devin, which was the guy everyone was surrounding earlier. 

“Huh, he’s a bit small,” Devin commented, and Oswald rolled his eyes.

“And you’re a bit big,” Oswald said, and Devin laughed.

“I like this guy!” Devin exclaimed, slinging his arm around Oswald. 

Oswald noticed that Devin’s breath reeked of smoke and beer; and he grimaced. 

“He’s got a nice body too,” Devin noticed, looking Oswald over, and before Oswald could give this man a piece of his mind, Ed pulled Devin away from Oswald.

“Oh my bad riddle man, this guy yours?” Devin asked, and Ed scowled. 

“I belong to nobody,” Oswald said sternly, and Devin smirked. 

“See you in the ring, pretty boy,” Devin said, winking at Oswald before leaving the room, his crowd walking out behind him. 

“Stupid asshole,” Oswald muttered.

“I’m not a fan of that guy,” Lee said scoffing. 

“Yeah who does he think he is,” Ed said glaring at where Devin once was.

“He’s one of the best dancers in the Narrows, he’s famous here, good luck,” Cherry said, before walking off. 

“Great! Apparently he’s famous,” Oswald said, and nervously bit his lip. 

“You’re ten times better than that guy,” Ed said, and Oswald chuckled.

“Ed you haven’t seen me dance,” Oswald reminded Ed, and Ed shrugged.

“I bet you’re fantastic~” Ed flirted with Oswald, and Oswald smiled and bit his lip.

“I bet you’re not so bad yourself Ngyma~” Oswald flirted back.

“Oh my god, you two-”

“Grundy here to wish pretty man good luck,” Grundy interrupted Lee.

“Why thank you Grundy, you know my name is Oswald,” Oswald said, smiling at Grundy. 

“Okay Oswald,” Grundy said. 

“You’re gonna do so amazing!” Lee said, pulling Oswald in for a hug, which Oswald happily returned.

“Geez you’re gonna see him in like 5 minutes,” Ed said, rolling his eyes.

“Shush Ed, I’m a sucker for hugs,” Oswald said, and Lee giggled. 

They pulled apart, and Ed stepped towards Oswald, and Ed placed his hand on Oswald’s shoulder.

“Good luck,” Ed said, softly. 

“Thanks Ed,” Oswald said, and took a deep breath before he left them to go to the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.


End file.
